


Miso Soup

by KaomisaHell



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kaoru is kind of an idiot as usual, gay bartenders, mature for alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaomisaHell/pseuds/KaomisaHell
Summary: Misaki is an office worker, she has a good income, and good friends, but she feels as if her days are mundane and bland. Until she meets Kaoru Seta at a local bar and suddenly she has something to look forward to after the long days.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Miso Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [looselybaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/gifts).



“Jeez, you look like death Okusawa-san. What killed you?” 

“Huh?” Misaki turned around, her eyes meeting her blonde co-worker Arisa. 

“I said, ‘What killed you?’ You look tired as shit. I came in and you were just zoning out. You okay?” Arisa asked, walking up to Misaki’s desk, a cup of coffee in hand. 

Misaki was currently sitting at her office cubicle, papers scattered across her desk. Her cheek was propped up by the palm of her hand, a red hand mark left behind. Arisa’s previous statements were, sadly, very true. Misaki was, without a doubt, ‘tired as shit.’ 

Misaki stretched in her seat, chair spinning around to face Arisa, “I’m fine. Just had to stay up late last night.” 

“Really? I thought you got all your paperwork done early?” Arisa placed the coffee cup on Misaki’s desk, raising a skeptical brow at her. 

“Oh, well yeah… I did.” Misaki mumbled, taking a sip of the coffee. 

“Then what were you doing, drinking all night or something? You know that’s why we have a drink every Friday, right? It’s because getting a hangover when you have to go to work is horrible.” 

“God, Ichigaya-san how stupid do you think I am? I wouldn’t drink on a work night, I just didn’t get much sleep.” Misaki rubbed her temples, doing her best to shake a heaviness from her eyes. 

“She was like this last week too…” The girl in the cubicle next to Misaki perked up, chair rolling out from the confines of the cheap plastic wall. 

“Not you too, Kanon-san.” Misaki groaned, setting her mug down with an unceremonious thud. 

Kanon sighed, a pained reaction you usually didn’t expect from such a meek girl, “You’re usually so hard-working Misaki-chan… N-Not to that you aren’t right now! Not that at all… but… you’ve been so tired during the mornings… I’m just worried that you’re overworking yourself.” 

“You guys worry too much, honestly. I’m not even working.”

“Then what exactly are you doing that’s making you stay up so late?” Arisa placed her hands on her hips giving Misaki a skeptical look. 

“It’s complicated Ichigaya-san.” Misaki sighed, turning back to her papers. 

“Well, business is slow today. There aren’t any clients to ring up right now, so I’m all ears. I’m sure Kanon-senpai would love to hear as well.” 

“You guys are such a pain.” Misaki groaned, shoving her papers aside, “Fine… Where do I start?” 

\-----

Misaki stepped off of the train platform, the bright fluorescent indoor lights straining her tired eyes. She had just been visiting her family two prefectures away. It was rare that she got to visit them, so it was a pleasant experience all around. But she had the unfortunate circumstances of arriving at their house past dinnertime, so it was midnight when she got back to her home prefecture. 

The brunette walked out onto the cold streets, a freezing wind nipping at her already cold cheeks. She had parked her car not far from the train station, in the office parking lot. 

She wanted to get something to eat. Knowing herself all too well, there were probably little to no appropriate foods for dinner, and shopping at midnight didn’t sound like the safest idea. Misaki racked her brain as she walked towards the office, combing her hair back with her hands every time the wind whipped it back into her face. 

Misaki pulled out her phone, eyes darting around her surroundings. It wasn’t safe for her to be out on the streets like this and she knew it. Her car was only a few blocks away, she could stop and get fast food on the drive home, surely. 

Her stomach growled in protest, shitty fast food services sounded quite unappealing at the moment. She turned around, no one was lurking around, she was okay, and then her eyes landed on a restaurant. 

A half-lit sign that haphazardly hung over the first floor of a building read ‘The Drowsy Sheep,’ a poorly drawn sheep illuminated by the light. Bars usually had good food… right? 

Misaki crossed the street, pushing on the door of the restaurant, warm air rushing out of the building hitting Misaki’s face. 

The restaurant still seemed to be open, a small number of people sat at separate tables, most of them either drunk or alone. It was dimly lit, a warm orange glow came from the bar set up on the right wall. 

Misaki hesitantly walked over to the bar, sitting down in one of the empty leather seats, placing her hands in her lap awkwardly, fidgeting with the fabric of her pants. 

“Oh!” A girl behind the bar spoke up, seemingly grabbing a few bottles of wine, “I didn’t realize you came in! I’ll get a server with you shortly.” The girl had short brown hair falling to her shoulders. 

“Oh uh…. Thank you.” Misaki muttered, eyes darting down to the ground. 

The girl walked off, bottles in hand, entering the employees’ only room. 

Misaki grabbed her phone and rubbed her eyes out of exhaustion; 12:24 am, she groaned and pocketed her phone. She couldn’t wait to get home and just sleep all of tomorrow. 

A door behind the bar opened and a tall girl stepped out of the room. She had purple hair that was styled into a neat ponytail, piercing crimson eyes, and a thin yet stylish silhouette. The girl wore a neat simple white button-up shirt tucked into black pants. Misaki hadn’t initially realized that she had been staring at the girl until the girl smiled back.

“I’m sorry for making you wait my dear.” The girl walked up to Misaki’s seat, grabbing a glass, “I’m Kaoru and I’ll be your waiter for tonight. Though I must ask before we get started, what brings such a lovely flower like you here at this time?” 

Misaki raised an eyebrow, watching the red-eyed girl lean up against the bar counter, propping her chin up with her hand. 

“Just getting some food…” Misaki started, her tone cautious, “I was visiting family and I didn’t have any time to eat. Just hoping to get a quick bite.” 

“Ah, I see. Such a lovely kitten like you… so attentive to her family’s needs and others. I can tell, you’re a lovely one…” Kaoru glanced at Misaki eyeing her for a moment, her sentence trailing off. 

“Oh… It’s Misaki Okusawa. If it’s my name you’re looking for.” Misaki glanced to her side, breaking eye contact with the waiter. She sure was talkative. Not that Misaki necessarily minded small talk but this girl was overwhelming, to say the least. Who on earth called a stranger a ‘kitten?’ She supposed bartenders had to be able to make patrons feel comfortable but she never expected such an openly flirtatious bartender. 

“Ah! What a lovely name! It’s so utterly fleeting! It fits you so very well my dear…” Kaoru struck a dramatic pose, her hands landing on her chest, “But I suppose you would like to order some food now… I apologize your beauty was far too powerful to ignore. Is there anything you’d like?”

“Is it okay if I just have a plate of spaghetti?” Misaki pointed to one of the options on the chalkboard behind Kaoru in the bar. 

“Why of course, and anything to drink?” Kaoru took a small notepad out of her pants pocket, writing down Misaki’s order. 

“I’m driving so I don’t think I’ll be having anything. Maybe a non-alcoholic seltzer?” Misaki asked craning her neck to read the drinks menu.

“That works splendidly. I’ll go inform the chefs of your order, I’ll be back to make your drink.” Kaoru winked at Misaki and left the bar, notepad in hand. 

Misaki let out a sigh as Kaoru disappeared into the back, a grimace forming on her face. Misaki hated dealing with people like this girl. Always so overwhelming and energetic. She couldn’t understand how she could be so happy so late into the night. Not that she couldn’t tolerate people like Kaoru, but they just always wore her down in a way. 

At least she had a story for the girls at work later. Kaoru seemed like Rimi’s type, tall, flirty, and handsome. Maybe she’d talk her up to Rimi later. Misaki laughed at the thought. 

“Sorry for the wait, my dear. Your meal will be here in about fifteen minutes.” Kaoru pulled a stool up from behind the bar sitting down in front of Misaki. 

“Don’t you have other patrons to serve?” Misaki asked, narrowing her gaze at Kaoru. 

“We barely get customers as is, my dear. This restaurant isn’t as... popular as others per se… I serve the customers and Maya, my coworker, manages the bills and kitchen .” 

“You know you don’t seem like the kind of person who's suited for this job. Waiting and all that, because most people that get shit-faced at these empty bars aren’t very talkative… if you catch my drift.” Misaki raised an eyebrow at Kaoru, watching Kaoru’s eyes widen in surprise. 

The taller girl chuckled, brushing purple strands of hair out of her face, “A smart one, aren’t we? I’m working part-time actually. College doesn’t pay for itself sadly, and my friend already worked here. It simply just worked out. Am I not a lovely waiter, little kitten?”

“Hmm…” Misaki hummed to herself, “Well you’re a good conversationalist but you already forgot to give me my drink.” 

Misaki caught, what seemed to be, a faint blush of embarrassment spreading across Kaoru’s cheeks, “How observant of you… dearest.” Kaoru coughed once, holding her hand up to her face, “You wanted a seltzer, correct?” 

“A non-alcoholic one please.” A ghost of a smile tracing Misaki’s lip from Kaoru’s apparent embarrassment. 

Kaoru grabbed an empty glass, setting it on the bar counter. She crouched down and grabbed a seltzer can, setting it down next to the glass. She proceeded to wash the glass and dry it, grabbing the seltzer in the process, cracking it open, and pouring the drink into the cup. 

Misaki stared at Kaoru, Kaoru’s eyes meeting hers for a second, diverting Kaoru’s attention completely from the drink she was currently pouring. 

Misaki laughed a bit under her breath not breaking eye contact with Kaoru. 

“Hm? What tickles you so, little kitten?” Kaoru asked, a smirk forming onto her face. 

“It’s just… the drink… you’re overfilling it.” Misaki giggled a little more. 

Kaoru’s eyes quickly darted down as she stared at the drink she hadn’t been paying attention to, bubbly liquid just now flowing out of the full cup. Kaoru’s hands faltered and the glass fell to the floor with an unceremonious thud. 

Kaoru looked up at Misaki after the sudden disaster, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, “Oops.” 

Misaki couldn’t take it anymore, she hunched over in a fit of giggles, her hands shaking from the laughs. 

“Ahaha…. I can’t believe you didn’t notice!” Misaki grinned, looking up at Kaoru in between her giggles, Kaoru’s eyes still wide with shock. 

Kaoru let out a small laugh of her own before clearing her throat, “Fufu… It seems that I’ve finally gotten you to fall for my charms Misaki, dearest. Your laughs speak for themselves.” Kaoru said, pausing in between words, trying to recover from her evident embarrassment. 

“Oh, you wish…” Misaki scoffed after her laughs finally died down, “You’re funny Kaoru-san.”

“You can drop the formalities, dearest.” Kaoru’s face lit up in a smile. 

“Okay… Kaoru… Can I get your number by any chance?” 

“If I can count on you stopping by again,” Kaoru replied. 

Misaki laughed a little, “Sure, why not…. No harm could come out of that.” 

\------

“And that’s about it. I was visiting Kaoru-san at the restaurant last night and I stayed a little too late. Is that good enough of an answer for you guys?” Misaki leaned back in her chair, giving an annoyed look to her co-workers. 

Arisa scoffed, crossing her arms, “You’re staying up late because of an idiot who spilled your drink? You let yourself go, Okusawa-san. I didn’t expect you to fall for such a moron.” 

“Hey! I didn’t fall for her! She’s just a friend… and she’s fun to hang around! And it’s my life shush!” Misaki glared at Arisa. 

“I think she sounds lovely Misaki-chan…” Kanon giggled a little, “I just didn’t expect that kind of girl to be your type.” 

“Hey! Didn’t I just say that I wasn’t interested in her!” Misaki protested, shooting her glare at Kanon this time. 

“F-Fuee… I apologize M-Misaki-chan… It’s just you’ve been like this for the past few weeks so I was just wondering if maybe you liked her since you stay up so late talking to her…” Kanon said, weakly stuttering through her sentence. 

“I-I don’t… So stop assuming it…” Misaki felt her face heat up in embarrassment, averting her gaze from Kanon’s face. 

“Are you going to visit her tonight Okusawa-san?” Arisa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“H-Huh?” Misaki looked up at Arisa.

“You heard what I said, don’t play dumb.” 

“Maybe…” Misaki fidgeted with the cloth of her shirt. 

“Alright, I’m not assuming anything! But I’m just wondering some things now.” Arisa walked away from Misaki’s desk. 

\-----

Misaki walked from her car, hands shoved into her pockets. Misaki couldn’t believe that Arisa and Kanon thought she had a crush on Kaoru of all people. They were weird and wrong. She was appalled that they would take Misaki for the kind of girl who had a thing for idiots. 

Misaki turned the corner of the street she was on. And it was so hypocritical of Arisa too! She always brought this weird brown-haired idiot girl to their drinking nights on Fridays! And that girl was her breed of stupid. A mega-idiot. More idiotic than Kaoru surely. 

The brunette stopped in front of the restaurant’s entrance, looking up at the illuminated sign in front of her. She didn’t like her. Right? 

She sighed and opened the door to the building, the warm glow of the establishment welcoming her. Very few people sat at the empty tables, a few people sitting at the barstools, and there was Kaoru. She was cleaning an empty glass, looking attractive as ever in her clean-cut white shirt. 

Wait, attractive? She could think about that later.

Misaki sucked in her breath as she sat down at the bar, eyes meeting Kaoru’s. 

“Hey, Kaoru-san.” 

Kaoru’s face softened and she smiled, “Hello, Misaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH THIS TOOK FOREVER!!! AHKDSJKS Happy birthday Kasey! We've been dating for a while and I feel like I could never top your kaomisa fics but we've been talking about this idea even before we were dating. So I thought it would only be natural that I fulfill your Kaomisa bartender dreams on your birthday! I love you so very much I hope you enjoy!


End file.
